I love you I do
by writerRoojie
Summary: After a memorable summer Sam and Mercedes say goodbye before she leaves for LA


**I love you I do**

This story is based on actual events that happened to me, oh to be young and in love lol. Honestly kinda made me emotional to write it lol Enjoy! Youtube Links to all the songs listed at the bottom

After spending all Summer together making some of their fondest memories it was time to say goodbye. Mercedes was leaving in first thing in the morning on a flight to LA to pursue her dreams as Music Artist and Sam was left in Lima to finish his senior year. As bittersweet as their goodbye would have to be they agreed to meet for lunch to say goodbye as Sam would not be able to accompany her to drive to Chicago to catch her flight in the morning.

Usually opting for casual wear Mercedes decided to surprise Sam wearing a new dress she purchased for the occasion She nervously fiddled with the hem of dress as she drove to pick him up from lunch as he did not yet have a car with him in Lima, it was still in Kentucky with his parents. All summer long Mercedes had been his chauffeur though she did not mind as she enjoyed the opportunity to being able to spend time with him and their duets singing along to the radio made the car rides memorable and fun. Earlier that week they had exchanged CD's that they made for each other as a way to remember their summer together. Each track was laced with memories of the summer and Mercedes held back tears as she listened to 'I Am Changing" from the Dreamgirls soundtrack on Sam's CD on her drive to him. The film was one of their favorites and Sam had put the track on her CD to thank her for the summer and helping him change for the better.

Mercedes turned down the music as she pulled into Burt's Garage where Sam had been working for the summer. She nervously made her way out of her car and inside the garage where she waited for him. Sam turned the corner and saw her all dressed up and let out a low whistle and said. "Wow.." as he made his way to her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground and swinging her in his embrace. He gently put her down and looked her up and down and said, " look at you, you look beautiful". She blushed thanking him and taking his hand. " I feel a bit underdressed" he said pointing at his casual outfit of dark jeans, a button up and his signature chucks. She grinned at him telling him he looked perfect.

They made their way to her car hand in hand in silence not ready yet to discuss the inevitable. Sam took the keys from Mercedes as that was the condition to her agreeing to chauffer him around all summer, he had to drive as he often served as a distraction to her while she was behind the wheel with him. They drove the short distance to the café in silence lost in their own thoughts. Always the gentleman, Sam got out of the car first and opened the car door for Mercedes and grabbed hold of her hand. With her free hand Mercedes nervously pulled on the hem of her short dress saying "it's so weird wearing a dress" as she felt the unfamiliar summer breeze on her bare legs. "Well you look stunning" Sam said in response taking her hand and spinning her in the parking lot causing her to blush.

As they entered the café they chose a booth in the back and sat across from each other. As they waited for their order Mercedes continued to nervously tug on dress hem as she shivered in the feel of the cold leather seats against her leg. "Stop that Cedes," Sam said, " you have great legs you don't need to feel self-conscious." "Thanks Sam" she said, "I'm just cold, not use to these cold leather seats." "Well we can't have that" he said making his way to her side of the table, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. She turned her face towards his to thank him and he pulled her into a deep kiss only pulling away when noticing their food had arrived. He made his way back to his side of the table so that they could eat though neither of them really did. They both had a sudden loss of appetite when it hit them that she was really leaving. The pushed their food around and kept the conversation light for the rest of lunch.

To avoid silence on their drive back Sam put on his mixed CD to Mercedes and sang along to all the songs as they did all summer smiling and giggling the whole way, especially when Sam attempted to rap Timbaland's part in " Give it To Me" while Mercedes took on Nelly Furtado's part. "You know why I put this on the CD right? you're the Shit Cedes, you may not see it or feel it all the time but, you can listen to this and have a confident boost because I think that you are amazing." He said sincerely grabbing her hand. Mercedes was overcome with emotion as they pulled into the garage, this was it, this was good bye and started to cry and the finale track on Sam's CD started to play, "I Love You I Do" also from the Dreamgirls soundtrack. Mercedes sobbed into his chest as he begin to sing her the song to sooth her, Changing the lyrics to say " _Never met a girl quite like you, doing all she can making my dreams come true, your strong and your smart you've taken my heart and I'll give you the rest of me too, you're the perfect girl for me I love you I do."_ Sam gently stroked her hair as she sobbed into his lap.

Once the song ended he grabbed her either side of her face and lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes. She looked into eyes and saw that they too were also rimmed with tear. "Mercedes" he started, "Baby I love you so much and even though you will be in LA becoming the superstar that I know you are not a day will pass when I don't think of you or miss you." She whimpered and told him that she loved him. Sam had to get back to get back to work so he gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed both of her cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on her lips before exiting the car.

That night had Sam's Mix CD on repeat. When 'Last Request" by Paolo Nutni started to play she by texted Sam saying, "You are lucky I love you so much I have never cried so much in my life." To which he responded, "No tears love, what we got is real baby the distance will only make us stronger "In the morning Mercedes and her parents drove to Chicago O'Hare to catch her flight to Los Angeles. As they arrived to the Airport Mercedes noticed that she had a video message from Sam, she told her parents she had to use the bathroom and excused herself to watch the video.

She played the video and Sam's face came into focus and he smiled at her and said

_"Mercedes baby, I love you so much and am so proud of you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a star and take LA by storm, just like you did my heart. This summer will forever be one of the best times in my lives and I know that they will only get better now that I have you. If anyone can make it through a long distance relationship its us, I have already lost you once before and refuse to let it happen again. I am saving up my money and plan on visiting you during spring break and I know you will be home for thanksgiving. I can't wait for the moment I have you back in my arms. I love you baby always and remember that and watch this video whenever you forget it. I love you Mercedes Jones with all of my heart." _The video ends with him blowing a kiss to the camera and the screen going black.

Mercedes stares blankly at the screen before calling him. "Sammy.." she said sobbing into the phone. "Baby!" he returned " I miss you already!" " I love you so much" sobbed Mercedes clutching the phone. " I love you too baby, don't cry head up, you are headed towards making your dreams come true.. I…."

Mercedes mother gently tapped her on the shoulder to let her know it was time for her to get on the plane. "Sammy I got to get on the plane now, I love you so much" she said sniffing. "Okay darling be safe text me when you land, I love you. "

Mercedes shut her phone and made her way towards the terminal with her parents. Once she was safely on the plane she sent one final text to Sam saying, " Don't forget me, I love you" Sam responded saying " Forget the Superstar Mercedes Jones soon to be Evans? Not even possible. Be safe I love you too"

Mercedes shut off her phone as the plane prepared to take off , she knew that as much as it hurt now, her and Sam were in it for the long run and no one else would have her heart.

Songs:

I'm Changing- DreamGirls Soundtrack watch?v=AsERpqjo8C0

Give it to Me- Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, and Nelly Furtado watch?v=gG087RCXiEA

Love You I do- DreamGirls Soundtrack watch?v=fj2XGKnaaro

Last Request- Paolo Nutini watch?v=8NLEp0XNUKY&feature=related


End file.
